


Dabide's little adventure to the hospital

by space_lace



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, future-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amane has a little accident. Bane-san thinks it's his own damn fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dabide's little adventure to the hospital

Kurobane stared at his former kouhai who was stuffing his face with toffee. "You shouldn't do that." he said, getting a muffled 'it's alright' from the younger man, who just pushed more of the sticky candy into his mouth.

  


After a minute Amane blinked, realizing he couldn't move his mouth in the slightest. Blinking some more, he poked at the candy that had stuck his jaws together.  
Bane glared at the orange-hair, hitting him lightly over the head. "I told you! Don't look at me like that, it's your own fault and I won't deal with it. Go to the hospital or something."

  


* * *

  


"...You... glued your jaws together... with candy..?" Oshitari Yuushi raised an eyebrow at the youner man, who was currently sitting on the examination table in Yuushi's examination room.  
The young doctor frowned when his new patient nodded.  
"How can you be that stupid?" he asked and carefully started to pry away the candy, plucking away a small piece at the time.  
Amane couldn't answer, just continued to blink, eyes crossed as he tried to look down at what the bluenette's fingers did in his mouth.

  


It took almost two hours for Yuushi to remove enough of the toffee for Amane to be able to talk somewhat. It took another hour to get the rest out, partially because now the man just wouldn't shut up.

  


When he was done, Yuushi flicked Amane on the forehead. "Don't do it again. Not everyone's as patient as I am."  
The only answer he got was some pun about being a patient patient or something. Yuushi snorted.  
"I see why that sempai of yours wouldn't help you with the candy."  
Amane pulled him down to kiss him deeply.  
"Do I still taste of candy?"  
Yuushi smirked. "Oh, no pun this time? And here I thought the puns were a little punny."  
Amane gaped at him, before snickering. Yuushi sat down in his laps to shove his tongue down the others throat, making Amane moan into the kiss.  
"If you do this again on purpose to see me, I won't help you." Yuushi informed as he pushed up his glasses, seeing Amane pout. How did he know he'd been thinking of doing just that, Amane wondered.


End file.
